


Fun & Games

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games, until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun & Games

"What in the gorram hell are you two doing to my ship!?!!"

Girlish laughter floated up from the cargo bay to the catwalks. "Just playin' cap'n," Kaylee answered, her voice still giddy.

Mal narrowed his eyes and stomped down the stairs. "Playing? You call this playing?"

River nodded solemnly. "Yes, Captain, sir." That caused the two of them to break into more giggles.

"You think this is funny? You go trashin' my ship and it's funny!"

He was rewarded with even more giggles.

Mal shook his head. "It's all fun and games until someone gets tossed out the gorram airlock!"


End file.
